


Allied

by LadyKlaus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mysterious First Person POV, Mystery, POV First Person, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKlaus/pseuds/LadyKlaus
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are happily in love. But the troubles always find a way in when there's so much happiness.





	1. Briefcase

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic. I always wanted to see Malec relationship from an outsider's point of view and their relationship is only a part of the story. I hope you will enjoy it.

Tic toc tic toc

_Stop listening to your watch_

_Just stop_

_Focus on your job_

"Here you go." Suddenly I was startled to hear the waitress's voice. "One moccachino and a chicken panini" Said the waitress putting the tray in front of me. I nodded at her curtly. Because thanking her was not a priority at the moment. 

_I need to do my job. But where are they? They should be here by now._

I slowly started to scan the restaurant with my eyes. 

_What's the time now?_

It's 10.10am. I groaned. 

_Stop looking at your bloody watch. Ok, phone then._

I took out my phone and opened the last message I got. 

**9.32am**  
**Left home 1 min ago. Approximate arrival 10.04.**

_They are late. Dammit._

Then I looked over to my carefully placed briefcase on the table next the food tray. 

_All set. You know what? If they are going to be late, I should at least start eating this._

I took the cup of moccachino to my hand and brought it close to my mouth. 

_Shit! They are here._

I slowly put down the cup while my eyes were on the pair who just entered to the restaurant. One was helping the other one to take off his coat. 

_So that's Alec. He sure looks taller in real life than his photos everywhere._

Then the other one patted Alec's left cheek and smiled sweetly. 

_Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood in love. Love. Urgh! But they sure do make a damn good couple. Too bad it…_

My phone vibrated alerting me of a new text. 

**10.12am**  
**Proceed at 10.15. Good Luck!**

_Good Luck? Argh!!!! I don't need Good Luck. I need to get this job done and move on. God!!! I need to buy new silk curtain for my room. What the hell I'm thinking? I really need to get rid of this habit of talking to myself in my head._

They walked right past my table to sit in the table right in my line of sight. Then Alec took a seat on the left seat. 

_Bingo._

I put down the cup and scanned the brief case once again. My eyes were focused on the golden round lock with swirly patterned embarking the letters H and D. 

Then I glanced up at the couple laughing and talking with hand gestures. They looked so happy and carefree without a care about the world around them. I let my eyes linger at them for while. 

_I wish I had someone like that. I wish **he** was my someone……Yeah! Right? Like hell **he** would look at me like that with a scowl always plastered on **his** stupid face. **He** never even complimented me once. Not once said job well done….Hmm… Okay focus…Your job…What's the time? _

I looked down at the time on my phone screen. 

_It's 10.14 ___

I wrapped the chicken panini with napkin given with it and took it one hand. My legs started to fidget while my free hand went over to the round lock on the brief case. Then I glanced at my watch. 

_35 seconds._

I pulled my hand quickly to take my phone and put in the pocket in my jacket. 

_Should I pay for my order? No there's no time._

My hand went back near the round lock and pressed my thumb lightly on the button attached to the lock. 

_10 seconds._

I once again glanced at the pair who were still in smiles. 

_I wish I could say I'm sorry. But this is my job._

My eyes went back to the watch on my wrist. 

_5 seconds._

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

I pressed the button harder and heard a faint sound of clicking of the automatic trigger. Without another glance at happy couple, I got up from the taking my barely touched cup of mochaccino with me in my other hand. I quickly dashed out from the restaurant door. But I could hear someone's screaming. After walking few meters away from the restaurant, I stopped to pull out my phone and reply to my last received message saying **'Done'**. When I started to put my phone back, it vibrated. 

_That was quick. Oh! It’s from **him.**_

The message said **'Well done'**. 

_What the….. Can't believe **he** is saying this now….All it took was to target Magnus Bane, **his** old friend…. _

**To be cont….**


	2. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details on what happened will begin to unfold.

_It was just another day._

_It was just another day._

_It was just another day._

I sighed loudly while entering into the apartment. Then I removed the wig, fake glasses and prosthetic nose I was wearing. After getting rid of the jacket, I flopped on the couch. Exhaustion was starting to take over my body and I felt my eyes closing. Yet I forced myself to get up and hide everything I used for today's 'work' in the locker hidden inside my closet.

It was already mid afternoon and I started to feel hungry even though I ate the panini on the way. So I decided to raid the fridge for leftovers from last night's dinner. While I was reheating the food, I opened the laptop that was lying on the kitchen isle.

_I got to have a talk with her about keeping my stuff lying around in the kitchen._

I opened my browser to search for websites to buy new curtains. After scrolling through varieties of curtains, I bookmarked few to get the final opinion from my roommate.

_She better like this coral colored one or I swear.....Hmmph...._

I opened another tab to look for youtube videos and settled down to watch Superwoman's Parents react videos. Her stuff always managed to make me laugh. I didn't realize how long time passed when I was watching videos while eating until I heard my phone's buzz.

When I found my phone, I saw it was a message from roommate saying she will be bringing dinner from the Thai place around the corner. I texted her back not to bring Pad Thai again since we had it last week as well. Before I put down my phone, I saw there were several Twitter notifications and decided I should look what they were. That was when I saw what was trending worldwide.

_Magnus Bane_

I clicked on it and saw the flood of tweets mentioning what was going on. Something unfamiliar cringed into my mind. It wasn't guilt. Maybe it was. _It wasn't like I was a fan of him or anything. I only admired him for his bold fashion choices. There was nothing more than that. After all, it was a job I was assigned and it had to be done. It wasn't like I had any choice in the matter._ That's what I told myself.

Until I heard a shuffling near the door, I hadn't realize I was lost in my thoughts. I saw a head with bouncing black curls and long earrings peeking from the door.

"Hey Lily......I brought fried rice and soup"

****

**Meanwhile in a private hospital near Upper East Side, Manhattan**

The entrance was swarming with reporters and fans. It was not a typical sight for the hospital. Amidst the crowd, a certain red head was trying to get through the door. Trailing closely behind her was a dark curly haired boy wearing spectacles. After mumbling something to hospital security, they let the two past the door.

****

**~~POV 2~~**

“Jaaaaaace” 

That was all I could say as I was trying to catch my breath after running here all the way from Upper West Side. Jace threw his arms around me for a hug and I felt more scared than ever. _What if Magnus is...No...No...No...It can’t be happening..._

Jace finally released me and said in a reassuring tone “He’s alright. Just a minor wound” I was relieved to hear that. Then Simon decided to voice the question both of us had in mind. More like he started to ramble.

“What the hell happened? Was it a bomb? If it was, how the hell does he have a minor wound? Don’t get me wrong. I don’t want anything to happen to Magnus. How did this even happen? Wait! This is not another publicity stunt. Is it? Oh god”

Jace glared at Simon and was about give a piece of his mind. But Izzy peeked from the Emergency room door and hissed at our direction “You know Alec and Magnus can hear you”.

“It was not a fucking publicity stunt” yelled Alec from the the Emergency Room where Magnus was getting his treatment. It was followed by a shushing sound possibly from Magnus.

Izzy came outside to join us and explained “It was not a bomb. Magnus was hit by something sharp on his back. Cops are looking into it. Maybe you should call Luke and get more details on this, Clary."

I replied “I called Mom on the way and she said they found a briefcase in the scene. She must have spoken to Luke about this." 

“A briefcase. That’s odd.” Jace muttered to himself. 

“May be the thing Magnus got hit was inside it. Did you guys see what it was?" Simon asked Izzy.

Izzy shook her head and looked at the Emergency room door that just opened. Alec walked outside and was rubbing his palms on his jeans. He looked rather pale than usual and his eyes were all gloomy.

“It was an arrow.” said Alec in a voice that sounded distant yet emotional. 

**To be cont….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys know who was the first narrator. Lily Chen. Guess who's her roommate? ;)  
> I made the second narrator is quite obvious.  
> The mysteries are starting to unfold and tune in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/malec_fangirl) and [Tumblr](https://ladyklaus92.tumblr.com). Suggestions on how to improve are always welcome.
> 
> In case you want to know who the narrator is or any other mysterious characters are, just look out for clues. I've planted few here and there. ;)


End file.
